Wish Upon a Star
by Link's Rose
Summary: Eirwyn Cerise made a wish on a shooting star the night of her fourteenth birthday; she wanted to go to Alagaesia. On her fifteenth, that wish was granted, with a pleasant surprise added in. Starts before Eragon, ends at end of first book.
1. Introduction

Prologue: Introduction

Hello. My name is Eirwyn Cerise, pronounced Air-win Sair-ees. I'm seventeen years old. Three years ago, I was just a normal girl living in Alma, Michigan. I lived in a small apartment with my mom, a single mother while I was an only child. Growing up, I was always the odd-one-out, because my nose was always stuck in a book. I wasn't like other girls. So one night on the balcony, the night of my fourteenth birthday, I made a wish upon a shooting star; In one year's time, I wanted to go to Alagaesia, the land of Humans, Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, Werecats, Urgals, and magic. The land Christopher Paolini created from his imagination. I wanted to fight alongside Eragon Shadeslayer and help overthrow Galbatorix. Illogical, immature, I know, but bear with me.

For the next year after I made that wish, I trained and studied everything I thought I would need. By a friend's hand, I became highly proficient with a sword. In sports clubs, I learned archery. In my own time, I pored over every individual page of all three books Paolini had published, memorizing every phrase of elvish that the man put in the back of every book. I memorized names, and the map of Alagaesia that I had..._borrowed,_ with no intention of returning, from the back of a library copy. I wished he had published the fourth book. It had vital information.

And aside from all that, I practiced the elven magic. I had no idea if I would be able to use it when I arrived, but it couldn't hurt. In that category, I also practiced making mental barriers. The Varden could not be allowed to see certain things, though if Brom was alive when I came, I would tell him. One person had to know, and I would not be able to tell his son, nor even any of the elves. I could trust him, maybe even save him.

I had saved the least important task until mere weeks before my fifteenth birthday; making clothing. I would stand out far too much in city clothes, so I had to make my own to match the time and era. But I blatantly refused to wear a dress. I didn't care if I dressed as a man would, I never wanted to wear a dress ever again. It would only slow me down.

I finished everything just in time. When I had everything I would need packed and set properly, it was two days before my birthday. And here is where our story begins...

* * *

A/N: So, another story! I feel like a wretch, making my readers wait so long for Chapter 28 of Fourth Bearer of the Triforce. Bear with me people, it's coming. Slow as molasses, but its coming.

Disclaimers: I don't own Christopher Paolini's Inheritence Cycle novels, but I own the rights to Eirwyn.


	2. The Fall

Chapter 1: The Fall

"Alright Ery, spill it."

I blinked out of my thoughts, looking at my friend Anya curiously.

"Spill what?" I asked confusedly. I was pretty sure I knew what she was asking about, but I played innocent. I was sure my mom wasn't the only one who'd noticed I was getting increasingly antsy the last few weeks, but I figured I'd let them make what they would of it.

"You've been acting really weird since your birthday last year, and I want to know what's going on." she said firmly. I sighed. Anya was my best friend, but I hadn't told anybody about the wish I made last year. Aside from the superstition that 'my wish won't come true if I tell somebody', I didn't want to be tormented and laughed at for it if anybody else found out.

"I'll tell you the day after my birthday. Two days to wait." I promised. '_If I'm still here, then, I won't have any reason not to tell you.' _I added mentally. And it was true. If I was still here, that meant the wish didn't work and I had no reason _not _to tell her.

Now it was Anya's turn to sigh.

"Fine, but if you're doing something dangerous..." she trailed off warningly. I nodded my head at her, but kept silent. I was almost biting my tongue to keep from giving myself away. Alagaesia was probably one of the most dangerous places I could go to. But it wasn't like I was gonna tell her that.

* * *

That night, I had a dream. There was mostly just a scattered cluster of images flitting through my mind's eye, but there were two that stood out most;

A blue-green dragon - Lagoon Blue, for lack of a better description. It was male, but I don't know how I knew that. A name came to my mind with the image; Alduin.

The second image was of a man, with brown-almost-black hair, grey eyes, a crimson blade on his hip, and a dragon of the same colour behind him. I thought this to be Thorn and Murtagh, but I couldn't say for sure.

* * *

I was confused when I woke up; why had I even dreamt of Murtagh at all? And what about Alduin? He didn't exist in the books, so why was he in my head? Unless...No, that couldn't be right...could it? Maybe...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Eirwyn, happy birthday to you!" my mom sang as she came into my room, effectively cutting off my train of thought. There was a breakfast tray in her hands. It had eggs benny on it, and a cupcake with the number 15 iced on the top.

"Thanks mom." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

It was 1:00 in the afternoon. Nothing had happened yet. I began to have my doubts about my wish, but pushed the negative thoughts away. I was _going_ to Alagaesia. My bag, with two sets of clothes, as well as some other things I'd need, was packed and ready under my bed. I was wearing my third outfit. I hadn't been able to get a sword, but I'd managed to get a bow, a quiver, and some arrows. I'd gone through the effort of 'Medievalizing' them as well, so they wouldn't stand out.

* * *

Now it was 3:00. I'd checked, rechecked and triple-checked everything, and it was all there and ready, but I was becoming even more antsy. Mom had left hours ago with apology written all over her face because she had to work, but I'd shooed her out the door, saying that I'd be alright and whatnot.

* * *

5:00 PM. Now I was beyond restless. I'd written a note and left it on my bed, for when I actually left, and was beyond doing something mundane and thoughtless like pacing. So I'd done simpler things, like brushing my teeth and my hair, experimenting with different hairstyles that went well with the snow-white colour my hair maintained. That was why I was named Eirwyn, because it meant White as Snow in Welsh, and my hair was quite literally as white as snow.

* * *

6:51 PM

I felt the ground shaking beneath my feet. '_An earthquake?'_ I wondered, dropping the end of my french-braid that I'd been toying with idly. Nothing in the house was shaking, though, as it would if it were an Earthquake. That was when I realized; it was happening! I let out an excited squeal, pulling my backpack out from under my bed and slinging one of the straps over my shoulder. The tremors increased in strength, and I had a hard time staying on my feet.

I couldn't help the shriek I let out when the ground seemingly cracked beneath me, plunging me into darkness. Wind whipped my braid behind me as I fell, and I saw the dark closing in, sealing me away from Earth, possibly forever.

I don't know how long I fell through the darkness. There was no light anywhere, so I couldn't see how far or fast I was moving, and I didn't have my watch with me. I had no way to keep track of the time. The fear that had surged through me had dulled as time passed, now I was just bored again. Not for very long. Soon there were silhouettes, taking the shapes of trees and mountains. Palancar Valley, perhaps? Or the Boer Mountains?

I would probably find out soon. But not now. Now I had a problem; how was I supposed to stop falling? Oh,wait.

Looks like the world figured that out for me.

I cried out in pain as my midsection slammed into a thick tree branch, before said branch snapped and I began falling again. I reached my hands out, trying to catch on to a branch to stop, but they just ended up scraping my palms. My knees caught on a branch and suddenly I was swinging, and then falling again. I let out an 'oomph' as I landed on the ground on my back. My backpack wasn't on it.

I scrambled to my feet despite my lack of ability to breath, looking around frantically to find said backpack. Then it hit me; it was probably in the tree. Looking up, I groaned. It was caught on a branch, dangling innocently. I scowled at it. My hands were practically on fire, and bleeding a little bit, and it was on one of the highest branches.

"Barzul..." I muttered the dwarven curse-word irritably as I prepared for my unpleasant climb. Then I halted when I remembered something; I had to see if I could use magic. What better way to do that than to see if I could heal myself? With that thought in my mind, I put my hands together as though I was praying, and whispered two words in the ancient language.

"Waíse heill."

I felt the urge to scratch my hands as they suddenly began tingling and itching. I didn't pull away until it stopped, and my eyes widened when I saw that the cuts and scrapes seemed older. Not completely healed, but not fresh. Then a grin split across my face. This was, no contest, the coolest thing to _ever_ happen to me! I was in Alagaesia! And I could use _magic_! Barely, nonetheless, but still!

I still had to figure out where in Alagaesia I was. And when. I'd also need my map, which was in my backpack, which was stuck in the tree.

"..."

I started muttering irritated nonsense under my breath as I started climbing the tree, wincing when I turned my back the wrong way, or when a particularly disagreeable branch decided to scratch me.

Then I let out a yelp when the branch beneath my feet snapped, leaving me dangling by my arms.

"You are _kidding_ me!" I exclaimed, my voice echoing across the treetops. My feet couldn't find any purchase on the other branches, and my arms couldn't reach any of the higher ones to pull myself up. "Barzul." I muttered again. Well, this was a lovely start to my new life. Land on a tree, almost _die_ falling out of the tree, have my backpack get stuck on the top _branch_ of the tree, and then get stuck in said tree myself. Wonderful.

* * *

A/N: Here is official chapter 1! I don't own Inheritance Cycle at all, but Eirwyn (and Alduin) belong to me!


End file.
